


Let Me Breathe You In

by kipsi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Perfume: The Story of a Murderer - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been yet another murder, and Will is still struggling to get into the murderer's mind completely. It's something that hasn't happened to him before and it baffles him; so much that he doesn't realize how the murderer has taken an interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this crossover for months now, and I finally got to start this. I read the book some time ago and after that rewatched the movie. It occurred to me that Perfume is perfect for a crossover with this series, so here we are now.  
> I'm going to change some things and keep the others like they are in the original piece.

Will startled awake and groaned at the ringing of his phone, the light screen burning his eyes in the darkness. He squeezed his eyes shut and answered after a while, hearing immediately the familiar commotion on the background when Jack informed him that there had been another victim. He sighed and sat up reluctantly, as Jack commanded him to come to the scene before it would be scattered completely. He grumbled silently and promised to be there shortly – the scene wasn't far from Wolf Trap, thankfully.

As Will got out of the bed and changed out of his pajamas, he pondered how long this murderer was going to be at it before he started to bore. This victim was going to be the fifth already, and still they had no evidence on him. Will knew how he killed his victims – usually strangling them or finishing them off with a single and precise strike. It felt weird; it was all Will could think of. This murderer didn't enjoy the killing as much as the others that Will had profiled did, it was extraordinary.

After he had dressed up, he grabbed his car keys and wallet as he left his house in a hurry, already hearing Jack ranting for taking so long to arrive to the scene. He rubbed at his eyes and started the car, taking a quick glance at his watch – it was four in the morning. Will sighed and decided that he would visit a coffee shop after this, if he felt like eating anything after seeing the scene.

He knew already what was waiting for him, when he pulled over on the road, the familiar flickering lights greeting him, Jack and the forensic team by now at work. Will left his car behind him and lowered his glasses to his shirt pocket. When he approached the scene, Jack turned to him and stated: ”It's the same murderer, this victim is just like the others,” and Will could see it, when he shifted his gaze to the body.

He heard Jack barking orders to clear the area, just like always, and Will felt the cold feeling taking over him, as he took a few steps closer to the body that lay on the ground, already turning so pale from the cold breeze. He closed his eyes and left the pendulum swing, forgetting for a moment who he was, taking in the murderer's mind, possessing it and seeing his design.

It had been easy to track this victim, just like the others. He was already ready to strike, when he saw the man, unaware of his surroundings, stopping at this beautifully dark street corner where he was lurking on. When the man walked past him without seeing him, he followed him and caught him with a few steps, grabbing his hands around the windpipe with a strong hold, squeezing with all of his strength, hearing then a small crack. The immense desire overtook him as he worked fast, lowering the body to the ground and mused to himself how lucky he was. This was his design.

Will frowned as he came to and looked at the body before him. The man lay there completely naked, his hair shaved, the only bruise formed onto his neck. This victim was just like the others they had found; a young adult male, surprisingly good-looking, to be more exact; handsome. There were no signs of a sexual assault, no bruises besides the ones left from strangulation. No clothes either. It seemed like the murderer took the victim's hair and clothes as trophies. Will had heard and _seen_ stranger things before, so this didn't feel peculiar to him – murderers were all different, all somehow twisted, all wanting _something_. The only thing Will didn't understand was what this murderer wanted to accomplish by his murders, he couldn't get deep enough into this murderer's mind. Not yet.

He heard Jack's footsteps behind him. Will took one last glance of the bare body and turned his head to Jack, who was frowning down at the display. They stood in silence for a moment, until Jack lifted his eyes from the body to Will. "You've got anything?" he asked then, pinning Will into place with his sharp eyes.

Will tried not to fidget under his gaze, shifting his eyes from Jack's chin to his left shoulder. He was sure that Jack would be disappointed no matter what he said at this point; he still couldn't see all of the murderer's design, they had no proper evidence, just futile guesses. He took in a breath before he answered Jack, avoiding his gaze as best as he could.

"It's the same murderer," he started. "Everything's the same, except... he's getting better," Will murmured, earning a sigh from Jack.

"Why them? Why males?" he heard Jack ask once again, leaving the questions hang in the air before shrugging. "I don't know," Will answered bitterly, already feeling the annoyment radiating from the man beside him.

"What does he want from them?" the anger already apparent in his voice. Will worried his lower lip with his teeth before he gave the reply: "He's craving them, needs them." Jack gave him a perplexed look.

"There's never been signs of a sexual abuse," the statement astonishing Will and leaving him dumbfounded for a second, his eyes widening then with a grimace. "He- He's not wanting them sexually, Jack, it's entirely something else."

Jack nodded and turned his attention to the body then, narrowing his eyes. It seemed to Will as if he tried to coax the answers from the man, already cold and deceased. He didn't say anything when Jack finally turned around and left him alone.

Will spared a glance for the dead man before he left the crime scene with a heavy feeling in his gut. He was sure that this wouldn't be the last man they would find bared like this.

**

The sun was already high on the sky when Will finally got to leave the morgue. He wasn't surprised at all how the forensic team had failed to find any proper evidence. It had rained shortly at night, clearing the scene completely of leads. He felt bad for the team, since Jack was more than just cranky today, his voice rising every time he asked questions.

No one had dared to interrupt him, knowing that it wouldn't be taken well, and so Will was now fighting against hunger, his stomach empty and demanding food. He sighed softly, making his way to the nearest coffee shop he had planned to visit earlier.

He got his breakfast shortly; a ham sandwich and a cup of dark coffee, paying for them and exiting the shop to enjoy them in his car. He prefered the silence now after all of the commotion he had been exposed to for hours.

Sipping his coffee, his mind wandered to the latest victim _again_. He couldn't understand how he didn't get a grasp of the whole case. It seemed so easy; a murderer without an actual desire to kill - which was quite odd, though. The displays weren't showy like with the Chesepeake Ripper's murders, and the methods that the murderer used were unimaginative. Yet, Will found himself totally at a loss what to think. There was something that prevented him from getting inside of the murderer's mind completely.

He nibbled at his sandwich thoughtlessly and finished his coffee. After only crumbs were all he had left, Will made his way to the nearest trash bin and threw away the papercup, returning then to his car. He checked his watch and noted that he would have still a bit of time left before he would have to go to his usual meeting with Hannibal.

Will started the engine, deciding to take a longer route and leave the car a few blocks away so that he could walk. He would like a breath of fresh air for once.

**

It was mesmerizing and he couldn't resist the temptation. He took an intake of breath, feeling that fascinating scent in the atmosphere again. He had never come upon anything like it before, it was something completely new, unique. He had no words to describe it, and so all that he could do was to follow that trail of beauty.

It was so much better than anything he had ever smelled before. So much, that the previous scents that he had acquired before paled in comparison to this splendor. He wanted this to himself as well; it would be the perfect piece to his collection - the finest piece of them all.

Following the scent, he made his way through alleys, the smell getting stronger with every step he took. He couldn't still name any of the odors in it, and it made his heart beat faster. It was like with the others, but with this time the dread was greater; what if he would lose that scent suddenly?

His heart throbbed painfully in his chest, as he walked almost blindly relying only in his nose. He could feel the fear profoundly now, and he started to take longer strides towards his target. The scent hovered in the air and it made him feel light-headed, but he pushed on, until he came to a halt and witnessed the sight that greeted him.

The view was peculiar and nothing that he would have expected, but it didn't really matter to him. All that mattered was the odor that he already worshipped.

He watched the man with interest, seeing how he walked a bit hunched. He was scruffy and nothing like the others; dark brown messy hair, worn clothes and glasses. He seemed to be in his thoughts, not really giving a glance to anyone who passed him. The man was an exact opposite of the previous ones, but when he thought about it, it felt reasonable; this one was _perfect_.

He followed the man and hid himself when the man stopped dead in his tracks in front of a large building before shaking his head. He observed from the shadows how he entered the building, and he felt delighted.

“He's perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will could feel how the wind tousled his hair more, as he made his way to his meeting with Hannibal. He still didn't feel comfortable to use the term _appointment_ ; it always left a bad taste in his mouth. Moreover, he didn't go to Hannibal with the same reasons as his patients did, he was _not_ his patient. They were just having conversations; Hannibal helping Will to sort out his thoughts on the cases. He truly needed that right now.

He heaved a sigh and tried to clear his head for now – he would have time to discuss the case with Hannibal later. Will kept his eyes lowered, as he walked and passed all kinds of people. His eyes didn't linger on any of them, as his feet were taking him to the massive building he could already see.

Will could sense that his eyes were stinging from the lack of sleep, and he thought for a moment that he perceived someone or something watching him. Hallucinations weren't anything new to him, though, so he dismissed the notion immediately. He shook his head and stopped in front of the building, admiring it silently before taking the few small steps to enter it.

The change in the atmosphere was instant, and Will relaxed as he made his way to the familiar room, regarding its decor with the never-ending interest. He checked his watch and noted that he was right on time.

The waiting room was completely empty, and the silence was reassuring, calming Will's overactive mind. He was just about to sit down when the office's door opened, revealing Hannibal. He greeted Will warmly as always and beckoned him in. Entering the office, Will avoided the leather armchair and strode to the window. He heard the door close behind him with a faint click and Hannibal lingering not far from it. Will couldn't keep still, and so he started to walk back and forth restlessly.

Hannibal was looking at him with a curious gleam in his eyes, but Will ignored his stare and kept his eyes on the ground. “What is it, Will? You seem uneasy today,” Hannibal observed, making Will stop for a moment his pacing and spare him a glance.

Will rubbed at his face and grimaced: “It's this case.”

The statement made Hannibal tilt his head just so that Will caught the gesture that he had already become familiar with. He sighed and started his explanation, his eyes on Hannibal's left shoulder. “There's something peculiar about the murderer. I can't get into his mind well enough – I can't see his whole design – and this has never happened to me before. Well, not except for the Ripper,” Will thought aloud. Hannibal's eyes darkened with this, but Will didn't notice anything, already resuming his pacing.

While Will was once again in his thoughts, Hannibal made his way to the other armchair and settled into it. He crossed his legs and turned his attention to Will, taking in his distressed appearance. “What are you able to see, then?” Hannibal questioned, curious. He always enjoyed to hear Will lay the facts bare and speak his mind, see how his mind made jumps, connected points.

The blue eyes lifted to his briefly, before Will shifted his eyes away again. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking before answering: “He has a great desire for all of the victims. He needs them for something; his objective is so precious to him that he's willing to kill to obtain it.”

Hannibal gave him a nod and placed his hands onto his lap, as Will proceeded with his reasoning: “He kills his victims with one quick and practised strike, or he strangles them. He doesn't take his time, it has to be as prompt as possible; he doesn't luxuriate in the killings.”

This made Hannibal pull his lips into a thin line. This truly was one of the most extraordinary cases Will had ever stumbled upon. He found it quite dull, actually – it was a great wonder how they hadn't caught the murderer yet, if his crimes were this petty. He couldn't comprehend why Will compared him to the Ripper; they were nothing alike. This murderer had no class.

“How does this murderer differ from the others?” he asked then, curious to know more about this small fry.

“He doesn't want to kill,” Will sighed and crossed the room, flopping into the armchair. Hannibal raised an eyebrow at that, as Will rubbed at his face again. He seemed to be distraught, not really knowing what to think. Hannibal kept his eyes on Will, musing to himself if the murderer just had a good luck for not getting caught already.

“There's more than that,” he stated then, getting Will's attention. The blue eyes burned to his, Will keeping his gaze on Hannibal for a bit longer than usual, before he fidgeted in his seat. “There's _too much_ , I can't get the whole design. Too many sensations, I can't keep up with them,” Will confessed then, looking away.

Hannibal tilted his head and gave him a small smile.

**

The door opened and before he could see him, he _smelled_ him. It was a heady scent, something that you couldn't find anywhere else. This was the first time he had even discovered it, and he was already sure that it was the only one you could find. There were no others, just _this_.

The odor got stronger when the man stepped outside again, and he hid himself into the shadows when he saw another man with him. He could feel his hands sweating, as he breathed in that masterpiece. It was already glorious on its own, but he could make it _even better_. He could astonish everyone, show them how great he was, but not yet.

He shuddered at the thought and followed the two from a distance, his breathing becoming labored with every breath he took. His head was swimming again, the heat and sweetness blinding his other senses. It was maddening in the most spectacular way; he couldn't get enough of it.

He wanted to bathe in that scent, envelop himself into it. He wanted to get closer, but the other man stayed close, guiding his precious gem away. He let out a low growl and staggered, trying to keep up with them.

All he could distinguish were their light murmurs, as they spoke silently. He listened to them closely, trying to gather something; anything really, so that it would be easier to track the man down. His abilities were limited, after all.

They stopped suddenly, and he pressed himself against the nearest wall, seeing how the other man placed his hand onto the younger one's shoulder, giving him a swift, reassuring squeeze. They changed a few more words before they parted, and he waited a moment longer until the man in his three-piece suit was gone, before following the younger man.

It seemed like he was in his thoughts again, keeping his eyes anywhere but the people. It felt so familiar to him that he wanted to approach this gem, but he decided against it; settling for observing him from afar.

**

Will got into his car and sighed. He was already tired, and he felt like he could fall asleep instantly if he closed his eyes for a few seconds longer than necessary. He was thankful that he had gotten to open up about the case to Hannibal – he really needed it, and hearing a second opinion was always rewarding. It made him feel lighter, his mind more at ease.

He let out a breath and decided to take the shortest way home. He wanted to spend the rest of the day with his dogs, watch television and eat anything he wanted. Will smiled to himself, Hannibal's invitation to his dinner party in his mind. He had declined, not feeling particularly comfortable with the idea of spending time with strange company. He knew that the offer still stood, if he changed his mind, but Will knew that he wouldn't.

He wasn't fond of big parties, socializing. He felt most of the time awkward, when he was forced into situations where he was out of his comfort zone. Will had learnt early on that it was just better to avoid these kind of occasions, and he was going to do that again. All that he needed were his dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. ;__;


	3. Chapter 3

The moon was high in the sky when Will downed another glass of whiskey. After coming home he had fed his dogs and flopped down on the couch. Will felt drained, yet relieved that he hadn't promised to take part in Hannibal's dinner party. He wouldn't have been good company tonight.

Winston nuzzled his hand and Will smiled, scratching Winston absent-mindedly. He couldn't get the murders out of his head, or more precisely, the murderer. There was something off about him that he couldn't name yet, but it gnawed at him constantly. Will sighed and rubbed at his face, he felt tired.

Hoping that there wouldn't be a phone call again tonight, he turned the lights off and headed to his bed, his dogs following him silently. Will slumped down into the soft mattress and pulled the covers over him. He watched how his dogs took their usual place before him, snuggling closer together.

Everything was soothingly quiet, his own breathing the only thing he could hear in addition to the yawns of his dogs. It made him feel relaxed, and being cocooned in the covers, feeling warm.

It didn't take long for Will to drift off to sleep when he finally pushed the thoughts of the murderer away, deciding to look over the case files over again tomorrow.

**

He shifted a bit closer, taking a better look through the window. It was quiet and the lights were out, the moonlight casting shadows on the walls of the house from the trees.

He didn't need any light, it was unnecessary to him. He had other means when tracking down his preys. He had never failed before and he was certain that it wouldn't happen this time either. He was well-equipped. Fishing out a small bottle from his pocket he smiled to himself, opening the lid of it and letting some of the liquid drop onto his skin, smearing it in before putting the bottle away again. No one would notice him now and he could creep in the shadows as he wanted.

It had to be one of his most brilliant inventions; perfumes that gave him abilities. After all of these years he was finally happier, remembering how terrified he had first been when he had realized that he had no scent at all. He didn't feel bad anymore about it, he took advantage of the fact and embraced it. He felt like he could do anything and he would never get caught. It was exhilarating.

He gazed inside the house again, and he distinguished the mop of dark curls and the man's form, sleeping. He could smell him even from here, standing outside of his house. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, taking in that sweet scent of him, filling his lungs with it.

It was hard to believe that this kind of a scent was actually coming from a human; it was so out of this world. The men he had approached before were nothing like _this one_ , this perfect mixture of heady and utter splendor. It was so pure that he felt terrified. What if it would fade away within time? Become contaminated?

He couldn't wait that long to obtain it.

Taking another look inside he saw the dogs, sleeping before the man and obviously keeping him company. He sneered at the sight, smelling the dirt on them as he turned to inspect the house.

Getting inside was easier than he had actually anticipated, the door left unlocked which made him feel a bit uneasy. It was never this easy. He felt relieved though, knowing that no one would notice him at all.

He made his way into the room where the man was sleeping in, the dogs surrounding him and sleeping soundly. The sight was something he had never seen before, and it made his heart ache, just a bit. It seemed that this man was almost just as alone as he was himself, the dogs his only companions, whereas he had none.

He moved closer to the bed, being wary of the paws and tails as he took a better, proper look at the man. Seeing him like this and smelling him closer made his head heavy, his breathing more shallow. He swallowed thickly, noticing that the man was quite beautiful as well, even though he had at first thought him to be entirely something else.

For some reason he wanted to touch him, try how soft his skin actually was. He reassured himself that it was for the future, he needed to know this to work more efficiently when the time would finally come. Wetting his lips he lowered his hand to the man's hair. It was far more softer than it looked, and he hummed in approval before lowering his hand on his neck.

His fingertips barely made contact with the pale jugular when he froze, the man opening his eyes wide as he panted and looked around before his eyes made contact with his.

He stared into those panicky eyes for a moment, noticing that the man was starting to sweat before he took a slow step back, turning then sharply and fleeing from the house. He heard dogs barking when he ran into the forest, but as he glanced behind his back there was no one pursuing him. Of course not, they wouldn't find him.

**

Will shivered from head to toe, his breathing rapid as he tried to forget the eyes that had stared at him in the darkness, the warmth that radiated from another living human being.

He was sure that this wasn't one of his hallucinations, he had never seen anything like this before, the figure completely unfamiliar to him. The dogs hadn't reacted to it though, and that made Will worried. He couldn't go back to sleep, the nightmare still fresh in his mind and the glimmering eyes that he had seen making him uncomfortable.

Will looked at his clock, noting that it was two in the morning. He clicked his bedside lamp on, not feeling secure in the darkness. Will wondered how that intruder had gotten in, when he sucked in a breath before making his way to the front door, still ajar from before.

It had been real.

Will tried to calm his breathing as he locked the door with trembling hands, turning to look back at his dogs then, who were completely undisturbed. He wondered what trick had been used, but he couldn't concentrate on that thought as he heard a bang. He turned his head towards the noise, gazing one of his windows and seeing those eyes again, looking straight at him.

He froze, the stare intense before the figure stepped back into the darkness, the trees swallowing it entirely. Will started to hyperventilate. He stumbled back to his bed, retrieving his phone before dialing the only number he knew would answer at this time of the night.

Will could hear his pulse in his ears when the call was finally answered, a calm voice that he had accustomed to asking what was wrong.

"Will?" Hannibal asked when he got no answer to his question.

His hands were trembling and Will heaved in breaths, the control over his body lost altogether. He could hear classical music playing, and he wondered how long did Hannibal usually even stay up.

"Will, you have to calm down. Take in deep breaths, everything's going to be alright," Hannibal said then, breaking the silence that consisted only of Will's panting.

"N-no," he gasped, a tremor in his voice. "It's n-not going t-to be alright, D-Dr. Lecter," Will gripped the phone tighter, his knuckles turning white. "Not this time."

He inhaled deeply, his breathing starting to slow down. However, he could still feel his heart beating frantically. If only it had been a dream. A nightmare.

"What makes you say that?" Hannibal's calm voice soothing Will's terror.

Will licked his dry lips before turning his gaze back to the window, another shudder going through him. "Someone's h-here," he whispered then, "h-he came in and then afterwards returned outside my h-house, staring m-me through the window."

There was silence, and Will was sure that Hannibal wouldn't believe him until he heard a rustle, the doctor presumably putting his papers back in order. "I'm coming over," Hannibal said then, and Will was sure that he could hear _something_ in the other's voice.

"Are you sure? I- I mean it's really late-"

"Will," Hannibal cut in, "if someone's really there, it's better that there's someone with you. Did you see his face?"

Will swallowed, not really wanting to remember anything. "J-just his eyes," he answered then.

He heard Hannibal lock his door and another panic surged through him. He didn't think that he could bear to just wait until the other would arrive, he didn't feel safe at all, and it made him terrified. He had never felt this afraid in his own home.

He bit his lip when Hannibal told him that he would be there shortly, but he swallowed his pride and decided to act.

"Could you please talk to me until you're here? I don't feel very safe at the moment." Will closed his eyes and waited for the answer when he felt something wet and warm on his hand. He yelped and looked down, seeing just Winston nuzzling at his hand.

"What is it, Will?" he heard Hannibal's concern. He felt laughable. "Just Winston, he scared me..."

Hannibal chuckled and Will let out a sigh. "It's alright, Will, and of course I'll do that if it makes you feel more at ease."

Will smiled slightly at Hannibal's words and hoped that it wouldn't take too long for him to see the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay.


End file.
